Can't Help It
by JRoeify
Summary: Taylor doesn't know what it is about her sisters husbands that she finds irresistible. Mainly Claylor. Clay/Taylor. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, and probably never will.

Summary:** Taylor doesn't know what it is about her sisters husbands that she finds irresistible.**

**OTH-OTH-OTH**

**If you asked her, Taylor James would never of been able to tell you when she fell for Clay Evans, her sister Quinn's second husband. She could tell you when they first met, first kissed and when the affair started, but never when she fell for him.**

**She's always felt some sick attraction for her sisters husbands. It started when her older sister Vivian, Vi for short, married Dean White. Taylor was 18 at the time, just having graduated high school. Vi and Dean were staying at her house. Well her parents house. He was having a shower and Taylor decided to join him. Because, who could resist her. But before she could, Vi had decided to enter the room. They'd had a massive fight, which resulted in Vi and Dean leaving that day. The only time they'd spoke since was when Taylor called to inform them of her mom's death. Vi had hung up as soon as Taylor had spoke. Bitch.**

**A couple of years later, her mother had emailed her, telling her that her youngest sister Haley had gotten married. To say she was shocked was an understatement, Haley was 16 at the time. Taylor would never tell, but Hales was her best friend, and that was really sad as Haley barely tolerated her.**

**Now back on topic. She'd come back to tree hill shortly afterwards to meet her new brother-in-law. She was incredibly surprised at who it was. Nathan Scott, the biggest player in Tree Hill History, who'd probably fucked half the town. Including herself. Yes, Nathan had lost his virginity to her. And though she taunted him about it, she never would of told Haley. She didn't want to hurt Hales like that, because she could see how deeply in love they were. It wasn't like Vi and Deans, it was much more, like she'd found her soulmate or something. So why did she flirt with him, walk around practically naked in front and nearly kiss him? Jealousy. She was jealous that her 16 year old sister had found someone who could love her so deeply. Why couldn't she have that? The word 'slut' came to her mind.**

**Over the next 9 or so years, Taylor got to know her younger sister Quinn's first husband, David. Every time she tried to flirt with him though, he'd either ignore her or make up some excuse and leave. Quinn must have warned him about her. Bitch.**

**However when she was back in Tree Hill for her High School reunion, she met him again. She was surprised to hear of the divorce, but also delighted. Her chance had finally come. She managed to manipulate him into giving her what she wanted. He wasn't amazing at it, but he would do. Besides the point was to hurt Quinn, the sister who'd probably given her the most shit over the years, and she did that by rubbing it in her face when she came to live with them. Haley, however, seemed more hurt than Quinn, which was surprising. Its not like she was screwing Nathan. Hmmm. There had been a massive fight between the sisters, and David left her about a week later. Dick.**

**During her time there, Taylor met Clayton Evans, who would become Quinn's second husband. She hadn't tried anything with him at the time, because of David and the fact she knew that her mother would be visiting soon. She didn't have the time to obsess over him. After their mother died, Taylor left Tree Hill.**

**The next time she entered the town was for Clay and Quinn's engagement party. That was when she truly noticed his good looks. That was also when she knew she'd met her latest target. Their conversations together consisted mainly of flirting, which she enjoyed, but he would always leave when he'd notice the glares Quinn shot them. Bitch.**

**It was a year and a half after the marriage that they welcomed Sara Taylor Evans into the world. Yes they'd sort of named the kid after her. Quinn had told her that it was Clay who insisted on it and had only agreed reluctantly. That was when Taylor felt her obsession growing. Maybe that was also when she fell in love with him.**

**The first time they kissed was later that year. It was at Christmas time, underneath the mistletoe, just a quick peck on the lips. But it left Taylor wanting more. So much more. She thought she'd have her chance that night, but that was when Quinn announced her second pregnancy. Taylor backed down after that, she knew she didn't have a chance.**

**However their happiness wasn't to last. 2 months into the pregnancy Quinn miscarried. The effect was devastating. Clay, surprisingly, used Taylor as his shoulder to cry on. He confessed all his problems, including the growing distance between him and Quinn. She told him it would all be okay.**

**It must have been a month or 2 later that the affair started. He'd come over one night and kissed her roughly. She'd tried to resist, he wasn't in the right frame of mind, and Taylor didn't want him like this. He however, swept her resistance away, and for the first time. Taylor was completely satisfied by a man.**

**She felt dirty afterwards. Even though he started it, she knew she'd taken advantage of him. She was going to tell Quinn this, until she went over. It seemed Quinn was having an affair of her own with David.**

**After that Taylor gave into her desires and clay and her began seeing each other on a regular basis. Taylor had never felt more alive.**

**The day she realised she loved him was the day she found out she was pregnant. She couldn't believe she was having a baby, well that she hadn't had one sooner. When he came over that day, she was going to tell him. He however had different plans. Quinn was also pregnant, and they were going to give it another shot.**

**She knew she should've told him, but she didn't. She wouldn't be that girl that forces someone to stay with her because she's pregnant. She did her best to act fine, feeling like she deserved an Oscar for her performance, and didn't shed a tear rill he left. She knew she couldn't stay in Tree Hill any longer, and so Taylor sis what Taylor did best.**

**She ran.**

**Finito!**

**A/N: So what do you guys think? This is my first fic so Constructive Criticism Welcomed.**


End file.
